A la forma del clan Midoriya - Tienda para heroes
by DemAng
Summary: Capitulo piloto un Izuku Midoriya obligado a ganarse su quirk con el entrenamiento familiar. Pequeño extra sorpresa al final del capitulo.


Capitulo piloto: El cofre

Para Inko Midoriya devota madre de un pequeño de 4 años ,mirarlo frente del televisor llorar por no poder ser como su ídolo, por ser diferente de todos sus pares, por no ser especial como

todos los otros niños, simplemente le parece una situación insoportable. Así que cuando el pequeño volteo a verla y le pregunto si ella creía que el podría ser un héroe ella supo de

inmediato que cualquier respuesta negativa le acarrearía a su hijo un enorme trauma, es así como Inko decidió hacer algo que se prometió que no haría hacía muchos años.

Pasó la mano una vez más por la superficie de madera, el cofre no había sido abierto desde que ella misma siendo adolecente se negó a utilizar los contenidos del mismo. Recordando las palabras de su padre en aquel entonces "Puedes escoger la que gustes, todas contienen a un felino, una

vez la utilices el código genético es reescrito en todos los casos

nuestros quirk se han hecho más fuertes, claro para demostrar que mereces una primero tienes que pasar el entrenamiento"

Salió del recuerdo abruptamente, la mano temblando a unos centímetros del cofre; en su momento al no querer convertirse en una heroína la decisión había sido sencilla, sus padres no la presionaron "es tu decisión Inko-chan; recuerda que puedes iniciar el entrenamiento en cualquier momento". Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la peliverde después de todo si los tesoros familiares reescribían por completo la genética de quien los usaba había una segunda oportunidad para Izuku.

Por su parte el pequeño niño veía confundido a su madre dudar de abrir el viejo cofre, una y otra vez la había mirado pasar las manos sobre la tapa sin decidirse a por fin levantarla.

-Izuzku, ¿alguna vez te conté la historia de la familia?- pregunto al fin la madre.

El pequeño asintió una vez - Hace casi 100 años, cuando los héroes comenzaban como profesión; el fundador del clan en aquel entonces un mercenario que trabajaba para el gobierno se instaló en Kyoto por órdenes de sus superiores; con el tiempo los Midoriya fuimos conocidos como el clan gato ya que muchos de nuestros antepasados han tenido estos quirk- Recito Izuku a su madre

Inko entonces abrió el cofre lentamente dejando ver a Izuku el interior de este, varios manuales tomaban parte del mismo y un poco más atrás varias extrañas frutas con placas indicando

diferentes tipos de felinos.

Guepardo asiático - leopardo de las nieves - gato pescador - gato de borneo -Gato de cabeza plana - Gato andino - Lince ibérico - Gato de pallas - Margay - Serval- Caracal - Gato dorado africano -Gato dorado asiático - Gato de las arenas - Leopardo del Amur -

Tigre de Sumatra - Leopardo nublado - Gato jaspeado – Gato bengalí - Tigre maltés - Tigre dorado- León blanco - Leopardo de Anatolia - Gato herrumbroso - Gato salvaje escocés - Gato

patinegro.

-Izuku hace casi 20 años tu abuelo me dijo que podía tomar una de estas frutas solo si lograba terminar el entrenamiento; desafortunadamente tu abuelo ya no se encuentra entre nosotros así que él no puede entrenarte y yo en aquel entonces no creí necesario entrenarme; estos manuales describen el entrenamiento necesario para poder tomar una de las frutas y lo más importante si comes una de ellas cabe la posibilidad de que obtengas un quirk- La cara del pequeño se ilumino tomando de inmediato el manual.

-Mamá ¿qué es Rokushiki?

Bien primero he estado masticando esta historia por al menos 2 semanas y aunque me gustaría mucho escribirla simplemente no tengo ni el talento ni el tiempo para lanzarla al público así que dejo este capítulo con las siguientes ideas para quien crea que pueda hacerle justicia a este piloto de historia lo tome como suyo propio.

Frutas encontradas: Guepardo asiático - leopardo de las nieves - gato pescador - gato de borneo -Gato de cabeza plana - Gato andino - Lince ibérico - Gato de pallas - Margay - Serval- Caracal -

Gato dorado africano - Gato dorado asiático - Gato de las arenas - Leopardo del Amur - Tigre de Sumatra - Leopardo nublado - Gato jaspeado - Gato bengalí - Tigre maltés - Tigre dorado- León blanco - Leopardo de Anatolia - Gato herrumbroso - Gato salvaje escocés - Gato patinegro.

Zoan extinto o prehistorico : León Americano - Smilodon -Populator - Smilodon Fatalis - León de las Cavernas - León del Cabo - Leopardo Europeo - Pantera de Owen - León Primitivo de las Cavernas - Jaguar Europeo - Lince de Villafranquience - Proailurus Lemanensis

En este apartado no es necesario utilizar todas las frutas co ya sería considerado una colección excepcional, además la idea de las frutas vienen más que nada pensadas para explicar que los Midoriya como clan tengan "quirks" de gato, también Izuku puede obsequiar una de estas a un amigo que se entrene con él y domine al menos 4 de las 6 técnicas del Rokushiki (me baso en que en One piece es al parecer lo mínimo que se requiere para ser considerado para el CP9) me interesa mucho ver alguien como Toga, Uraraka , Katzuki, Shinso o incluso Mineta son capaces de integrar o combinar Fruta-quirk-tecnica. Y me es hilarante pensar en el dolor de cabeza que constituirá Mineta de recibir la Doa Doa no mi.

Quirk de Izuku: Campo de influjo: Derivado de atracción de pequeños objetos de Inko este quirk básicamente es el cambio de dirección de un objeto bajo la influencia del campo; él se conforma de 1cm alrededor de todo el cuerpo de Izuku. Aunque este aun no puede mover objetos más grandes que la cabeza del peliverde. Izuku aprenderá después a utilizarlo con una gran eficacia al aprender a mover los gases que conforman el aire dentro de Campo de influjo.

Un poco de Lucci

Obligado por su superior a tener un hobby lucci decidió coleccionar las Neko Neko no mi de los diferentes modelos de felinos salvajes ,logrando la colección más extensa de frutas zoan del mundo (aun no decido porque método Lucci llega a Japon, estoy pensando en un mal funcionamiento de la Fruta Doa Doa al momento de la muerte de Blueno en una misión o directamente que estén escapando de algún peligro y que Bleno utilice la fruta de esta forma y al morir este en la nueva dimensión ya na halla forma de regresar para Lucci, esto también sirve para tener la fruta doa doa en la colección o como única prueba de que estas existen fuera del clan Midoriya)

Habilidades pensadas para Izuku:

Vuelta a la vida-shoka Kyushu, digestion absorcion (básicamente porque quiero que Izuku pueda aumentar-disminuir su tamaño en su estado híbrido o completamente felino sin que este cuente como gigantificación : máximo un felino del tamaño de un caballo)

Rokushiki-geppo-tekkai-shigan-rankyaku-soru-kami-e-rokugan (no necesitan explicación especial son las técnicas de one piece de toda la vida)

***Nota: Decidí que Izuku no utilizara Haki, es redundante con algunas técnicas y muy OP en casi todos los casos. Igualmente prefiero que Izuku no consiga One for All y que este llegue a un antagonista o rival ya que Izuku a su máximo (fruta del diablo, Rokushiki y quirk ) está a la altura de All Might o All for One, por supuesto esto es después de años de arduo entrenamiento y uso muy creativo de sus recursos.

Elasticidad-elasticity-Danryoku * La versión de Deku de tekkai kempo , al no saber cómo Jabura logra su técnica Izuku utiliza el control que vuelta a la vida le otorga para moverse utilizando tendones y ligamentos al mismo tiempo que mantiene tekkai activo. (La creación de esta técnica requirió de la regeneración Aumentada otorgada a los zoan, es posible en teoría recrearla con

Apoyo de un quirk de curación)

Las siguientes son técnicas que solo Izuku puede utilizar derivadas del Rokushiki en combinación su quirk

Me gusta poner los nombre en español, ingles y japones (googleado no se japones) para las técnicas

Burashi-rozar-skitter * patada que envía un "disparo de aire comprimido" a ras de piso esto es considerado una técnica

penetrante, quien en verdad lo ha dominado puede hacerlo moverse sobre superficies liquidas y con inclinación hasta agotar su fuerza o alcanzar un objetivo

Kami de kiru-cortada de papel- paper cut *a través del movimiento instintivo de kami-e el usuario de esta técnica es capaz de contraatacar con un movimiento súbito y preciso (en niveles inexpertos da la sensación de que el usuario vibra), produce un muy fino y pequeño filo de aire que no es capaz de viajar más allá de 5 cm del usuario

Turbulencia-turbulence-ranryu * con cada golpe o patada del usuario este condensa el aire de tal manera que se crea una "fuerte corriente de aire" alrededor de el mismo, puede ser

considerada la técnica predecesora a: tención superficial

Tención superficial-Hyomenchoryoku-surface tension * siguiente nivel de turbulencia , hace circular el aire alrededor del cuerpo del usuario de tal forma que la condensación de este logra imitar la tensión creada por el agua, se utiliza para defensa (por debajo de turbulencia) es requerida para no crearse a si miso quemaduras con el siguiente nivel de la técnica

Ardiente-moeru-burning * la versión de Deku del diable jamble de Sanji ,

una técnica que aumenta la temperatura del aire alrededor del usuario (o parte del cuerpo que esté utilizando) a base de friccionarlo contra el mismo (requiere dominio de las técnicas anteriores)puede producir llamas con una gran temperatura.

/

IDEA 2: Tambien por los motivos mencionados en la otra historia no puede sacar adelante esta idea así que siéntanse libres de utilizarla:

Izuku con un quirk de videojuego evitando en la medida de lo posible hacerlo OP y prescindir de niveles y stats (al menos por parte del jugador) basándome casi exclusivamente en Zelda a Link

Betwin Words y la idea de la compra de Objetos en la tienda de Ravio.

Aleta zora I (5000xp): Nado instintivo (nivel olímpico)

Aleta zora II : Buceo de profundidad (Sumersión sin problemas hasta profundidades marinas medias)

Aleta Zora III: Nado a nivel de un pez

Alforja del Héroe (N/A): Funciona como un hammer space puede

llevar hasta 1/4 del máximo peso que Izuku pueda levantar

Arco (10000xp): Un arco que se adapta a la fuerza y habilidad de

Izuku, este tiene un rango máximo efectivo de 3km.

Barra de vigor (N/A): La barra mide el nivel de energía de Izuku aumenta a medida que este entrena, aunque en un principio parece inservible esta es tal vez el mejor aspecto de su quirk ya

que le permite "regenerar energía" de manera paulatina y siempre puede ser apoyado por pociones moradas y azules.

Enigma del esfuerzo I (1000000xp): Este pergamino contiene técnicas de meditación, respiración y entrenamiento que al ser aplicados incrementan la barra de vigor.

Enigma del esfuerzo II: Entrenamiento que aumenta la rapidez de la recuperación de vigor

Enigma del esfuerzo III: Último nivel del entrenamiento el cual otorga a quien lo completa un nivel sobre humano de vigor. (Puede considerarse su propio quirk al poder "convertir energía" en vigor tomándola de la ingesta calórica de los alimentos, aumentando la eficiencia de la conversión de energía de un ratio normal humano de 10% del total del alimento consumido a 50% del

total del alimento consumido)

Botas de Pegaso I (200000xp): Botas que aumentan la velocidad de Izuku en 10%.

Botas de Pegaso II: Aumentan la velocidad de Izuku en 30%.

Botas de Pegaso III: Aumentan la velocidad de Izuku en 70%.

Botas de Pegaso IV: A partir de aquí se puede considerad que Izuku tiene un quirk de velocidad menor

Botas de Pegaso V:Izuku básicamente puede considerar que tiene un quirk alto de velocidad

Guantes del Titan I (200000xp): Guantes que aumentan la fuerza de Izuku en 10%.

Guantes del Titan II: Guantes que aumentan la fuerza de Izuku en 30%.

Guantes del Titan III: Guantes que aumentan la fuerza de Izuku en 70%.

Guantes del Titan IV:A partir de aquí se puede considerad que Izuku tiene un quirk de aumento de fuerza menor

Guantes del Titan V:Izuku básicamente puede considerar que tiene un quirk alto de fuerza

Botellas Mágicas (50000xp c/u): Objeto que puede ser comprado máximo 4 veces, es lo único que puede contener pociones Purpura (Recupera vigor), Roja (Recupera la salud),Azul (Recupera ambas), Amarilla (Otorga 5 min de regeneración acelerada). Estas pociones no pueden ser compradas, los frascos se llenan de poción a medida de 1 vez por mes Purpura y Roja, 1 vez cada 3 meses Azul, 1 vez al año Amarilla. All Might es capaz de ser regenerado totalmente si toma 3 pociones amarillas aunque esto solo influye en su cuerpo, es decir una vez haya pasado One for all a su sucesor este aun perderá la capacidad de utilizar el quirk paulatinamente.

Brazalete de Ravio (N/A): Capacidad de convertirse en pintura y moverse dentro de una superficie uniforme.

Bumerang I (2000xp): Bumerang que siempre regresa a Izuku no

importa como sea lanzado 50mt de alcance máximo.

Bumerang II: Alcance máximo 75mt, causa un aturdimiento

momentáneo 5seg.

Bumerang III: Alcance máximo 100mts, selecciona un máximo de 3 blancos los cuales serán golpeados en orden antes de regresar a Izuku [Si el objetivo sale de los 100mts de rango el bumerang ya no lo seguirá]

Báculo de las arenas I (200000xp): Crea un macizo de arena a

partir de arena preexistente por 1 min.

Báculo de las arenas II: Crea un máximo de 3 macizos a partir de arena preexistente por un máximo de 5min.

Báculo de las arenas III: Crea estructuras de arena permanentes (Ya no requiere arena preexistente esta crea la propia)

Báculo de las arenas IV: A partir de aquí Izuku básicamente puede considerar que tiene un quirk menor de arenaquinesis

Báculo de las arenas V: Izuku básicamente puede considerar que tiene un quirk alto de arenaquinesis

Báculo del torbellino I (200000xp): Crea una corriente de aire ascendente que impulsa a Izuku un máximo de 2mts.

Báculo del torbellino II: Izuku adquiere la capacidad de mantener el torbellino por 5 seg pudiendo desplazarse dentro de él y formando una especie de escudo de viento mientras lo utiliza.

Báculo del torbellino III: Extiende la duración del torbellino a 15 segundos y la fuerza del viento generado.

Báculo del torbellino IV:A partir de aquí Izuku básicamente puede considerar que tiene un quirk menor de aeroquinesis.

Báculo del torbellino V:Izuku básicamente puede considerar que tiene un quirk alto de aeroquinesis.

Cetro de fuego I (200000xp):Crea una llama directamente frente de Izuku.

Cetro de fuego II: Crea una bola de fuego del tamaño de una pelota de basquetball que pude viajar hasta 10 mts.

Cetro de fuego III: Crea un "lanza llamas" de fuego intenso de hasta 5mts

Cetro de fuego IV:A partir de aquí Izuku básicamente puede considerar que tiene un quirk menor de piroquinesis.

Cetro de fuego V: Izuku básicamente puede considerar que tiene un quirk alto de piroquinesis.

Cetro de hielo I (200000xp): Crea un área de congelación alrededor del cuerpo de Izuku 1cm

Cetro de hielo II: Aumenta el área de congelación a 5cm

Cetro de hielo III: Aumenta el área de congelación a 50cm

Cetro de hielo IV: A partir de aquí Izuku básicamente puede considerar que tiene un quirk menor de criogenesis.

Cetro de hielo V: Izuku básicamente puede considerar que tiene un quirk alto de criogenesis.

Pieza de corazon (10000xp c/u): Aumenta la salud de Izuku pudiendo resistir cada vez ataques o situaciones mas peligrosas, Izuku tiene una capacidad máxima de 30 corazones (Aunque es posible seguir comprando indefinidamente las piezas de corazón estas no tienen efecto en Izuku a partir de la pieza número 30 en cambio se pueden utilizar para aumentar la salud de los aliados. El número de piezas que pueden ser contenidas por persona es variable entre 3 min a XX máx.; se considera que 3 piezas de corazón equivalen a la salud estándar de un ser humano. Ejemplo

Inko tiene un máximo de 3 piezas mientras que Bakugo alcanza las 15 por lo que se puede deducir que Inko es 2 veces más saludable que un ser humano común mientras que Bakugo pasa a ser 6

veces la norma e Izuku sobrepasa 11 veces el promedio, es posible que personajes como All Migth o All for One puedan llegar a tener un máximo ridículo de Piezas de Corazón. Esto por supuesto entendiéndose como que al acabarse los corazones el daño pasa a ser permanente y debilitante como en cualquier ser humano normal y al recibir el límite este morirá.

Ropajes del Heroe I (500000xp): Reducen del daño recibido en 1/8

Ropajes del Heroe II:Reducen del daño recibido en ¼

Ropajes del Heroe III:Reducen del daño recibido en 1/2

Ravio el misterioso tendero: Es la manifestación física del quirk de

Izuku el cual le "vende los objetos" y determina el valor en experiencia de estos. Ravio también aclara que Izuku recibe un descuento del 90% del valor de los objetos si cualquier otro quiere comprarlos estos deberán pagar el precio ambos Hisashi e Inko alcanzan una experiencia acumulada de 3000000 lo cual lleva a la pareja a invertirlos en la compra de

las 4 botellas mágicas y 10 piezas de corazón como contribución a Izuku.

Nota 1: todos los objetos son "absorbidos" (dejan su

manifestación física) por Izuku al final de su rama de evolución.

Nota 2: Para obtener el aumento de nivel en un objeto es necesario entrenarse con él por lo cual no importa si se tienen todos los objetos para que estos sean absorbidos y se conviertan en quirks se requiere de un gran esfuerzo.

Nota 3: Todos los objetos, aun cuando se convierten en quirks (exceptuando la Alforja del Héroe, El Enigma del Esfuerzo, Los Ropajes Del Héroe, Las Botellas Mágicas y Las Piezas de Corazón), están sujetos al costo de vigor por lo que aun si Izuku desarrolla todos los quirk sigue teniendo un límite de vigor por lo cual no puede espamear los efectos de forma permanente; aun en los niveles más altos de vigor al terminar el entrenamiento con el enigma del esfuerzo. (Claro que siempre puede hacer trampa hasta 2 veces con las pociones morada y azul mientras las tenga disponibles aunque esto es una decisión táctica ya que no puede saber si requerirá más de alguna de estas pociones durante el tiempo de regeneración de las mismas y hago énfasis en que las pociones no son, repito NO SON ACUMULABLES)

Nota 4: Objetos excluidos a propósito Bombas: Demasiado parecido a Bakugo, es un enfoque que no veo a Izuku tomar aun cuando tuviese la oportunidad

Medallón de las abejas: Aunque viable al evitar o en niveles superiores controlar abejas o insectos en general la lista completa de objetos ya era demasiado grande.

Gancho: Con las ventajas de movilidad del Cetro del torbellino y las

Botas de Pegaso, además de la inclusión del bumerang (el cual puede ser utilizado para recoger un ítem) este se volvió obsoleto.

Martillo: Los guantes del Titán básicamente los vuelven obsoleto

Pala: No es para nada necesaria y de en serio requerir una Izuku puede simplemente llevarla en la Alforja del Héroe

Hadas: La considere como una especie de mascota al estilo Navi en un inicio pero básicamente era meter otro personaje o ignorarla en la gran mayoría de los casos, en cuanto a las hadas como concepto de ítem de curación ya tenía difícil justificar la existencia de las pociones, un hada les restaría importancia y ni hablar del recurso barato que sería un Hada al utilizarse básicamente como un revivir.

Campana y veleta: Básicamente la tele transportación aun si requiriese de las veletas es demasiado ventajosa, así también la capacidad de guardar progreso.

Trifuerza: Estoy tratando de evitar en lo posible hacer a Izuku OP

Nota 6: La experiencia la cual es utilizada como moneda de cambio en este fic es ganada por Izuku al hacer todo tipo de acciones del día a día cotidianos y no cotidianos. Ejemplo Lavar los trastes o sacar la basura le remuneran 10xp, el ayudar a Uraraka 2000xp básicamente porque el riesgo no era real al tratarse de una situación controlada por la escuela, mientras que hacer lo mismo por Bakugo en el evento del villano Sludge solo constituye 500xp ya que este rescate fue asistido por All Might y al final las misiones como el rescate de Eri o la pelea contra Gentle y La Brava dan ganancias masivas de hasta 50000xp al tratarse de situaciones complejas, difíciles y de alto riesgo.


End file.
